Prue's Afterlife
by Briankrause
Summary: What really happened when Prue died, where did her soul go to,? what does the afterlife looks like? All your questions are answered in this story...Just Read on and review it. the story has been altered a bit. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_Charmed – Afterlife of Prue's _**

**Authour note:** _I do not own any of the charmed characters you may recognize others I do however…_

This is when the girls have been exposed as witches and when time have reversed itslef and Prue dies.

The time may have reversed itself, but it has not affected every one like they thought it would. Unknown to them, there was some one watching the charmed ones andwaiting for the time. The time when the Angel of death strikes, the time when hecomes for the lifethathe must obtain. They may have saved piper's life byaltering thetimeline, but the univerese must perserve its balance forthatone must lose their life.

The Angel of death knows whom that personis,the one who will lose their life to preserve the balance, its inevitable thought the Angel of Deathas he looks down at his list, where it says Prudence Halliwell in the top. Asthe Angel of Deathwatches for the second time the demon Shax came through the house, using his powers on the girls, sending themboth through the walls and this time killinghis victimwhom also escaped from the death.

Many seconds passed as their lifes slowly departed from the body and their souls got ready to move on. But as the Angel of Death watches in amazement that Prue's soul still continues to fight from moving on.

"_Don't fight it Prue; it's your time, just let go."_ said the Angel of death, holding out his hand towards Prue to take it.

"_No way, god damnit,"_ shouts Prue as she still continues to fight.

"_Prudence Halliwell, you know as well as I do, no one can escape death every one dies, it's cosmic balance.To preserve the balance of Life and Death and now you must die too as it is your time, you must not hold on as it only slow you down, as for your new destiny awaits you."_The Angle of Death informs her.

"_No, I can't_" Prue cries as she struggles, but inside her heartshe knew the Angel of Death is right. "_I cannot abandon my sisters, what about the power of three?"_

"_Prue, with you gone the Power of three does not end with you, it will continue. But now you must come with me."_ Urges the Angel of Death.

"_Can I say at least good bye to my sister."_ Cries Prue looking at her limp body & Piper's faint breathing body on the floor. As the Angel nods his head she slowly approaches Piper. _"Piper, I don't know if you can hear me but I am so sorry, I have no other choice Ihave togo, I wish there was another way but there isn't, Just remember that I will be always watching over you and Phoebe. and my love for you two will never end, no matter what."_ Prue gets up slowly tears streaking down her cheeks.

Prue nods at the Angel of death to let him know that she is ready.Prue knowsthat she will always fight to the end to be with her sisters, but she knows shecannot win this fight when she is to lose. The Angel of death looks at the scared man who is looking at his body and the sisters very curiosuly, then on to the Angel of Death.

Nearby a Vortex opens blinding with a powerful white light.

"_Am I dead_," the man asks the Angel of death nervously. "_Or is this all a dream_."

"_No, this is not a dream you have died andnow its time to move on_," Said the Angel of Deathas it lead Prue and the Mortal who once used to be a doctor into the White Vortex, but for the last time Prue turns aroundto see Leo orbing in smiling that piper will be saved. The three of them walked into the Vortex…..

Should I continue or not….. REVIEW it PLZ if you have been reading this thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing my story and I m glad you liked this one, here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy, and if you got any comments or ideas please feel free to put them in your review. Thanks…**_

(scene – Halliwell Manor - )

Prue walked inside the vortex with the Angel of Death and the doctor. Once they were in, the Angel of Death warned them not to look back, as the portal way to the earth slowly closed behind them.

Prue suddenly became aware of the lights that were surrounding them, it looked more like spirits, one looks like when they summon their ancestors. Soon the spirits started to spin around them to form a great big sphere. Prue slowly looks at Angel of Death who has a calm face while the spirit of the doctor, seems to be in sudden stage of heart attack.

"_So what happens now_?" Prue said in a voice that is neither strong or week.

"That's not for me to say," said the Angel of Death looking straight ahead. When in front of them the sphere soon opened up to show a door like way in the other side. The three stood there as the bright light from the other side came to them.

Prue closed her eyes, as they were blinding her, as she closed her eyes, she can see the light glowing through her eye lids, when all of the sudden they disappeared. Prue opened her eyes, to see she was standing in what seems like a ancient looking room.

There was fire torches were lit and hung on the walls around the room illuminating the dark room. The walls seemed to be made from mud like substance as they cast shadows on the walls. In front of them stood a high wooden table where in the top, the only things visible were is the long white and black quills, each sitting in their own ink pots.

Prue also notices below them in a square was a black pool. Where now and again screams can be heard from them and also black figures rose half way and dies away as if they were trying to escape. Prue was so Transfixed with the black pool, she nearly jumped when the Angel of Death called her name.

"Prue, do not look into the pool." the Angel of Death warned, looking at transfixed Prue. "Or you may never see your family again." The last word seemed to snap her out of the trance.

"huh…what…?" said Prue looking around at Angel of Death. As Prue watched the doctor also looked like as he was in trance as he slowly made his way to the pool, causing the Angel of Death to pull him back.

When a voice shouted out "The Soul of Prudence Halliwell". Prue turned around to see what looks like a man but with the head of an ibis holding a writing palette. (Ibis means baboon).

Angel of Death nods at Prue to go forwards as it not a good sign to make the god Thoth wait. As the Angel of Death held back far away from the god, Prue slowly made her way forwards.

"There you shall wait," said the god Thoth, who is looking at his writing palette which seems to be made of wood. Prue stopped death at her tracks, knowing who this is, she had learned about Egyptian gods, but never thought they were real.

Prue waited rooted to the spot what seems like many minutes when she saw a glittering white light appeared behind the wooden desk. This figure was very different, since he was a mummified man wearing a white cone-like headdress with feathers. He sat behind the desk and looked at Prue and then Thoth.

That's when Prue release who this god is, Its Osiris the god of Death……

**_I know its bit short, but next time i update bit bigger, okay and dont forget to Review them, if i get more then four review then i update...thanks guys_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, every one sorry took long to update, but I had too many assignments to do. But here is the next chapter to the story, hope every one like's it. Also thanks for all the reviews guys, its good to hear from you guys about what you think about my story. So keep it up. _**

"_The god of Death_" Prue thought to herself, as she watched the mummified man behind the desk communicating with the god Thoth in a language that was very difficult to understand, since it sounded more like a cricket chirping.

Prue felt dizzy every moment she waited looking from god Thoth to god Osiris. She felt as if she was still dreaming and any minute either piper's blueberry muffin smell going to wake her up or the sound of Phoebe sneaking in to her room to borrow one of her clothes.

As Prue watched the god Thoth was making many hand gestures as he made turned his wooden page of his pallet. Prue turned around to find only the soul of the doctor was standing or more like held by pharos to stop his soulfrom jumping into the pool of blackness. But as Prue's eyes searched she found no sigh of the Angel of Death.

Prue turned around at the precise moment, the god Thoth called her forward. "The Soul of Prudence Halliwell may step forward." Prue slowly inched her way towards the thick slab of brick raised in the ground. Then the god Thoth started to question her as if she was a criminal.

"Are you the soul of Prudence Halliwell," said God Thoth looking at her with his hazel eyes.

"Y…Yes sir." Prue said managing to bring those words from her mouth.

"You are a Witch in the Mortal world, isn't that correct." said God Thoth looking at his wooden pages where there are many holes imprinted on them other then the holes the wood is plain, no signs of letters.

"Yes sir," said Prue, as she found it very difficult to address a man with a face of a baboon. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry since she was very scared.

"You have been killed by a demon, who works for the source of all evil, isn't it correct," said Thoth studying Prue's face carefully.

(Prue nods)

"You are also known as one of the powerful witches in the mortal world. Do you agree?" said Thoth turning his wooden pages, as if he is reading Prue's biography.

(Again Prue just nods)

"You also lost your true love in your battle against good and evil, isn't that correct?" said Thoth running his human fingers along the holes, as if they were Braille.

(At this Prue emotions got hold of her, reminding her about Andy, how she was helpless to help him. No matter how many times her sisters say, it isn't her fault, she always knew, deep in her heart it was her fault. At this point Prue started to cry uncontrollably, as she dropped to the floor.)

When a Woman with headdress in the shape of a throne, a pair of cow horns with a sun disk appeared is gold and white shimmering lights unlike orbing this is much faster, even faster then demonic shimmering power.

(Prue didn't notice the women who have shimmered in. but the women approached Prue with a swift and elegant walk. God Thoth saw this woman and bowed down, while Osiris got up from his seat. Prue looked up to see that she had a beautiful face, with elegant eye marking which made her eyes look like a fish.)

Prue was still reeling in the emotions of Andy when she heard the same weird noise when god Thoth and Osiris communicated. It was Osiris and he was communicating with this women.

(click-click-lack-click-clakic-clkic **_it be hard to understand so let me do the translation for you guys.)_**

Osiris; Isis, what are you doing here?

Isis: I am here to get this soul to the place where she deserves to be.

Osiris; I haven't judged where this soul should go yet.

Isis: I will decide that, as this soul has done more good deed then she can in her power.

Osiris: Or is it that you are supporting her for the reason she has supernatural powers which you given to their family line.

Isis: I given my powers to this Warren line, because these mortal were bound to do good by vanquishing the evil minions you have created.

Osiris: I have created them to preserve the balance of this universe.

Isis: and I have created these powerful witches to counter yours in order to preserver the same balance of the universe.

Osiris: Yet, truth to be told, her life is over and being the god of Death I be the one who will decide where this soul will go.

Isis: the same truth to be told, she have perished but as the protective goddess it's me the one who deals with souls such as herself with the gift of magic.

Osiris: That will be decided by Thoth (looking at god Thoth, who eyes been traveling from one to another.)

Thoth: As the writer of Magic, I must say humans with gift of magic are dealt in the same way thousands of other humans have, even such as yourself, the wife of Osiris come to claim the soul. It still cannot be done.

Osiris: you have heard Thoth, so I shall remind you as your husband, go back to Heaven, I will deal with this soul as I have dealt with others….

**_Hope every one enjoyed this Chapter, Review and I will update soon and don't forget I wouldn't mind what you guys write in your review as I am always looking for a ways to improve. Thanks_**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing my story, I'm happy u guys liked my story, so here is the next chapter. **_

Prue looked from one god to another as they argued about something, even though she couldn't understand what they are saying, she can say they are arguing as she watched Isis face expressions. As Prue watched Isis, she disappeared in gold and white shimmering lights in front of her.

God Thoth turned around to face her once god Osiris nodded at him, to continue questioning Prue.

"_As we are here to decide which world you soul…"_ said Thoth before he got interrupted by the mad doctor, who thought this is all a nightmare and trying manically to escape the Pharos. **"SILENCE."** shouted Thoth waving his hand at the doctor, who at once got imprisoned in a gold sphere cage.

He calmly turned towards Prue, who was afraid of what is going to happen to her.

God Thoth: _As a Witch, your soul can move on to the Spiritual realm in heaven, where you will spend your eternity in peace and grace as your reward for the battle against Evil. Or you can choose to move on to Limbo where you will be reborn and start the cycle again in Earth." _

Prue thought inside her head, if she starts her life anew, she would born as a witch again since the past life of Phoebe once came to hunt them. But she will also have to go through the hurt and the pain she went through when she lost Andy and even if she was to start the cycle again, she wouldn't remember Andy or any other past life. Spending her eternity in Heaven sounds more graceful then another life cycle.

Prue: _I would like to move on to the Spiritual realm._

God Thoth_: Is that your final answer?_

(Prue nods)

God Osiris: _Then it shall be done."_ He waved his arm towards Prue who glowed in gold light as she turned into bright star lights and disappeared through the ceilingfrom thedark Egyptian's place.

Prue watched in amazement asher soul traveled through clouds, stars, and many beautiful galaxies through the space. Until her vision was blinded by a powerful light, causing her eyes to shut automatically. When she opened them, she was standing in a place, which is more magnificent as she could imagine. She is standing in the world where they call Paradise.

She took a step forward; when she felt the tingles in her barefoot, she looked down to see beautiful enriched green grass, soft as fur. She looked around as more and more her vision comes back into view.

She looked across to see a beautiful waterfall, where around the water edge were fresh coloured tropical flowers. All around here were flowers such as lavenders, bluebell, and many other fragrant flowers. There were many trees, from Oak to timber, as Prue walked forwards she caught off guard, as a family of rabbits hopped in front of her.

Prue: _I am sorry_.

Mother rabbit: (Telepathically) _don't worry dear; you must be new welcome to the paradise._

Prue just stood there and stared, as she couldn't believe what she is hearing. "_Rabbits talking Nonsense"_ she thought to herself.

Mother Rabbit: _honey, nothing is impossible in the paradise. You have got lot to learn."_ She said before hoping off with her children.

As Prue walked further and further, she found many creatures and really shocked by some of them, as she spotted baby fox playing with baby rabbits. That was before she met a elegant unicorn with a 4inch gold horn. As she walked bit further, all her worries seemed to be disappeared as she saw what a wonderful place, the paradise is.

Until two swirling white lights materialized in front of her, bringing back all her emotions right back. It was Patty and Grams; they looked worried when they saw Prue who broke down at once, sobbing her heart out on her mother's shoulders, while Grams tried to calm her. When Prue felt as if she was being called by someone, she looked up.

Prue: _Someone is calling me?_ She said in a high-pitched voice.

Patty: _Come, we go and see who is summoning you?_

The three disappeared and reappeared in swirl of lights in front of the waterfall Prue saw earlier. Grams waved her arms which at once many ripples formed in the calm water, as soon as the ripples descended they showed imagine of Piper in the Attic with BOS crying and chanting a summoning spell to Call a Lost Witch.

Prue: _mum I have to go."_ said Prue not taking her eyes off the water surface.

Grams: _I don't think that such a good idea._" said grams shaking her head at Patty.

Prue: _Please, I have to go, I have to tell her it's not her fault and I would be always there._

Patty: _I think she knows that dear, you just calm down._

Prue: _Grams, Please try to understand me, I have to go."_ Cried Prue, her voice is so squeaky she can be barely heard over her cries.

Patty: _Okay honey but, promise me you will be back, soon as you can_.

(Prue Nods)

Grams: Oh well, Prue sweetheart just close your eyes and concentrate on getting to piper and to get back just think about getting back to us.

(Prue nods as she concentrating with all her might on getting to the manor. At once she was engulfed in white lights and disappeared.)

(Cut to Manor – Cut to Attic – Piper is in there chanting the To Call Lost Witch spell for hundredth time.)

Piper: _Blood to Blood, I Summon thee, Blood to Blood, return to me._

(Prue appears in the swirl of lights, she rushes to piper, but Piper just sits there looking at the candle as if she couldn't see Prue.)

Prue: _Piper, it's me Prue, I am over here, Piper can you see me, please say something_. (Tears started to well up in her eyes, for the fact Piper couldn't see her. When Prue heard another voice which said Piper and instant Piper said Prue.)

Prue watched Phoebe, who also seems not to notice Prue standing by them. Tears leaking from Prue cheeks, she disappeared in a swirl of lights………..

_**Review Please. I made this chapter bit big for you guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If I get more then 6 reviews, I will definitely continue and thanks for your review guys…. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Prue swirled into a forest clearing where around her were great big trees, the weather is sunny as ever, but there is not a hint of hotness or cold. She could feel the gentle breeze in her skin. She could hear the sweet sound of the birds, as they chirped in chorus which more sounded like singing. But Prue is much to depressed and sad to admire the beauty around her.

Prue fell to her knees crying on the soft grass beneath her and that spreaded around her, she felt all alone, and she felt like the world has turned against her, separating her from her sisters, separating her from the people she most cared about. She felt angry because of their destiny and legacy. And every time she think this, piper words come to her mind, where she once told Prue "we are blessed as witches, but cursed as women's." and Prue felt as Piper is right, their destiny left them nothing but hurt and tears.

All the innocents they have saved, all the good deed they have done has done nothing it didn't save her, their destiny didn't stop her from being separated from her sisters. Their destiny just leads them to where her ancestor ended up, dead, buried six feet under, separated from those who they cared about and those who cared about them. Prue thought to herself, "if this is the Halliwell's destiny, to end up dead, then it ends with her, no one in her family will die young, loveless, or without a family."

Prue stood up furiously determent to put a stop to this, unknown to her a figure has materialised behind her and placed a hand on Prue shoulder. However Prue was startled by the sudden contact, as her reflex burst into action, as jumped away from the figure behind her. Prue turned around to see the figure is none other than…..her one true love ANDY.

Prue just stood there staring at Andy, who has not changed from the last time. The last time she saw him was… when...when...she held him in her hands dying. Prue couldn't think or move, as she was hit by a powerful emotions from the past, seeing Andy die right in front of her eyes, as she just stood there helpless and now seeing Andy once again is something she never expected. Prue doesn't know whether to be happy to see him again or cry for the matter he died because he found out she was a Witch, and now she too ended up dead, away from her sisters.

"Prue." said Andy studying Prue as she was an emotional wreck. Prue barely heard him, as she was drowned in her own thoughts, when different colours birds, such as blue, red, orange birds swooped down from the trees nearby and flew between them and around them forming a circle. The chirping sound from the birds brought Prue back to the reality, she looked at Andy before rushing to him crying, who grabbed her into a tight hug the moments she is within his hands reach. Prue felt like she never want to let go, afraid in case she lose him again and she couldn't bare that, she doesn't want to lose him again. Prue sobbed her heart out in Andy's shoulders, which comforted her. Andy knew what kind of pain Prue is going through at the moment. As he too knows the sting of loss of loved ones.

Prue looked up to meet Andy's choclate coloured eyes which is warm and caring just as she remembers.

"Andy I thought I…lost you and it's all my fault." said Prue once again sobbing. "If I haven't told you I m a witch, then you still would've lived.

"Prue, look at me," said Andy lifting Prue head with both is hand cupped at each side. "It's no one's fault but mine, I wanted to protect you, I still would've given up my life to save you and your sisters even if you are not a witch, because Prue…I love you and you are the one thing I care most in the world, and I cannot live in a world where you don't exist."

By these words, Prue started to cry even more and she let her knee hit the soft ground.

"Prue, please stop," said Andy lifting her up by her shoulders.

"How can I Andy, I just lost my sisters," cried Prue wiping her tears away and pushing away a lock of hair from her face. "I am their big sister after mom died, I swore I protect them, I swore I take care of them, I swore I would never let them come to any harm and now look at us separated by the veil of two worlds.

"Prue listen to me, nothing you are your sisters could've done to prevent this." said Andy looking into Prue's emerald coloured eyes.

"How do you know Andy," cried Prue getting out from Andy's grip and moving away from him. "How do you know? If I was careful about this demon, then maybe all of this would've not happened, Piper just summoned me, but she could not see me, as if I am completely invisible to her."

"Actually I do know." said Andy looking rather sad.

"What? What do you mean?" said Prue as turned around to face Andy.

Review them thanks…..more than six reviews I update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for all the people who reviewed my story, even though only three people reviewed**.

_Previously on Charmed_:

"Actually, I do know." said Andy looking rather sad.

"What? What do you mean?" said Prue as she turned around to face Andy.

-------------------------

"Prue, there is something you need to know?" said Andy not meeting Prue eyes, as he know what he is about to tell her, will wound her and he cannot bare to see her like that.

"What?" Prue said through her tears, that's when she noticed the tone of Andy's voice and she also noticed that Andy is trying not to make an eye contact with her.

"I knew this was going to happen, the moment I entered the Paradise," said Andy turning away noticing the fear in Prue eyes. "The moment I heard what is to become of you, I wished it wouldn't come true, but my worst fear came true, when I saw you."

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Prue sobbed as she feared Andy is going to drop a bombshell.

"Its best, if you didn't hear it from me?" said Andy looking at Prue. "I think you should hear from the right person."

"Andy, what are you talking about?" said Prue once again, who is now confused by Andy's answer.

"Come with me." said Andy going over to Prue and leading her towards a pathway in the forest.

Both walked in silence, holding each other hands through the beautiful and peaceful forest. As they walked, Prue saw many things; she noticed a deer drinking from pond water which was surrounded by oak trees, and lavenders. As they walked even further, Prue saw next to her is a small lake with crystal clear blue water flowing inwards, the lake is no bigger than three feet, as it stretched far as Prue's eyes can see and the lake side is covered with grass, small red, white and yellow blossoms embedded with the other flowers and plants, Prue never seen, but they all looked beautiful and smelled heavenly.

For a minute, Prue almost forgot her worries, as they came out to the opening, Prue thought, she never seen something beautiful like the scenery in front of her, her eyes first saw the beautiful snow covered mountains, they looked like a water colour paintings, as she walked even further she noticed that small lake she saw, is finishing with a big lake right in front of her, the lake looked beautiful, as if been painted fresh with the colour blue with a light hint of white. She also noticed, that the soft grasses are everywhere, and surrounding them are few Oak trees and fur trees, and she saw three swans flew by her.

The surrounding looks like some one has planted all kind of beautiful plants, with a great opening with soft grass. Nearby them were a small family of red squirrels looking out of the hole from the Oak tree. Prue was lost in the beauty before her when Andy dragged her out by calling her name.

"Prue, Prue." said Andy placing one hand on her shoulder.

"What…?" said Prue snapping out of her trance.

"I think, its time you found out the truth about your real destiny." said Andy looking at her.

Prue looks at him confused. The last time she saw him; he didn't know anything about her or her sisters' powers, but now and he acts as if he knew everything about them and their destiny.

"Melinda," said Andy looking up at the blue, cloudless sky. "I think, its time you told Prue, the truth."

Before Prue can think who it is, her ancestor Melinda Warren appeared in front of her in golden lights.

"Prue, my darling." said Melinda hugging Prue the moment her body became corporeal. "Forgive me, I knew this day would come, and I did not do anything to prevent it, I m so, so sorry."

Prue looked so confused and everything seems to be going to fast for her to grasp the concept of what is going. it looked as if it a dream and Prue knows if this is a dream, it's the one dream she will never wake up to.

"I am so sorry, I would've said something," said Melinda looking at Prue's confused face. "The last time I saw you three, but you three looked happy and I didn't want to burden your life with the prophecy I made."

"What Prophecy?" Prue said looking at Melinda.

"The Prophecy, the one I made before I was burned at stake." said Melinda explaining.

"I know about the prophecy." Said Prue, since all this is getting her nowhere, what is the prophecy has got to do with her death.

When two golden lights appeared to reveal Grams and Patty once the orbs have been subsided. Grams begun in her usual grams-tone;

"Well, Prue you see," begun Grams. "You and your sisters only know the half of the prophecy, the one where all her generations will lead to three powerful witches."

"But what you don't know is," said Patty going over to Prue. "The other part of the prophecy, the one Melinda made, after first prophecy."

"Yes, the second one I made just before I was burned to death." said Melinda looking at Prue with a sorrow.

"So, what does this prophecy is about?" Prue said determent to know where this is all leading her.

**Hey guys Please Review, and tell me whether you guys want me to continue or not, otherwise, I m finishing with this chapter. So let me know, the majority rules……**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for every one who reviewed my story, since you guys are the only thing that makes me wants to continue this story.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"Yes, the second one I made just before I was burned to death." said Melinda looking at Prue with a sorrow.

"So, what does this prophecy is about?" Prue said determent to know where this is all leading her.

"Well the second Prophecy is about the…," said Grams nervously looking at patty and Melinda for support since what she is going to say, will defiantly short-circuit Prue's temper.

"The fourth sister." Melinda finished the sentence for her many-great granddaughter.

"The fourth sister," said Prue, who is now confused. As far as she known or recalled their mom only had three daughters, then where did the fourth child came from? Prue thought to herself.

"Well you see, I made my first Prophecy," recalled Melinda. "which goes like this:

_Upon my death, shall not wither my Powers,_

_Nor it will wither my soul, in this twine hour,_

_My powers will live on with my future daughters,_

_Until three sisters come together,_

_To form a powerful Circle,_

_They shall be blessed with the power of three,_

_And with the powers in me,_

_And they shall be the most powerful witches,_

_That known to exist on this world and_

_They shall also be known and blessed with pure goodness._

However I made the second prophecy without my knowledge; in a trance state. It goes like this;

_The first Charmed Circle will not be strong,_

_As the Powerful witches tries to undo what was wrong._

_Two shall live, with one to mourn_

_But they will find the sister that been lost,_

_The fourth witch will come into craft fast,_

_The Charmed circle once again will be re-formed,_

_To continue their legacy,_

_As these three will complete their fulfilled destiny._

"Okay, so what is this has anything to do with my death?" Prue asked not grasping the messing that the second Prophecy was giving her.

"Honey don't you get it," said Patty looking into Prue's eyes who looked almost same when she was younger.

"Yes, I do," Prue said who seems to be getting confused every minute as she thinks about the prophecy again. "But what is this; they will find the sister that been lost? I mean mom far as I can tell you and dad had only three of us right." Looking into patty's eyes but turned away.

"Okay, Prue honey, I m going to tell you something," began Patty taking Prue hands in hers. "But please don't be mad."

"If it's about the fourth sister," Prue said thinking if it is true, where was this lost sister?

"You see, the fourth sister," Patty slowly confessed to Prue. "Well she is your sister, but not born for your father."

"What do you mean?" said Prue looking at her mom as if someone has slapped her across her face.

"You see, she was born for me and my whitelighter," said Patty noticing eight pair of eyes on her.

"You mean, you actually had a baby together with your whitelighter." Prue said not able to hide her surprise, since the last time she saw her whitelighter is when he died in the same lake she died trying to protect her and her sisters. "What happened to the baby?"

"Well you see I had to give her away." said Patty tears welling in her eyes. "It was mother's idea."

"Why?" said Prue

"You see Prue, before you Sister Piper married Leo," said Grams comforting her crying daughter. "It was forbidden for a witch and a whitelighter to be together, and imagine what they will do when they found out they had a baby together, it's completely unthinkable."

"Does Sam know about this?" said Prue who seem to be more concerned about her lost sister that herself.

"Yes, only Sam and mom know," said Patty with a little smile. "And you, piper and Phoebe use to think, that mommy got fat when I was pregnant with your baby half-sister."

"Mom can I see her, please." said Prue wanting to see her sister that she never saw in her whole life.

"Sure honey," said Patty as Prue hugged her tight, just learning about her new sister given her strength and hope that her sister will be safe. But it still pains her to think that they exist in a world she doesn't anymore.

Prue and Patty appeared in golden orbs in front of the waterfall once again.

_**Continues………**_

_**Sorry guys, I know this chapter isn't up to standard, but not many people reviewed my story which is making me lose my creativity, so guys, REVIEW and the next chapter will be good. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for every one who reviewed my story, since you guys are the only thing that makes me wants to continue this story and now on with the story.**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_Mom can I see her, please." said Prue wanting to see her sister that she never saw in her whole life._

"_Sure honey," said Patty as Prue hugged her tight, just learning about her new sister given her strength and hope that her sister will be safe. But it still pains her to think that they exist in a world she doesn't anymore._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is," Prue thought to herself, as they watched the young brunette witch, named Paige Matthews in the water, who is seated at her desk and pops in a CD into her computer. She turns her attention to the computer screen.

**Woman:** Social services. May I help you?

**Paige:** Printing! (She notices that a mysterious wind blows out her lit candle. She gets up from her chair and takes a few steps to her right. Paige's back is turned when a newspaper mysteriously appears, landing on the floor next to Paige. She turns and bends over to pick up the newspaper. She looks around.)

**Woman:** South Bay Social Services. May I help you? (She glances at the paper, noticing the obituary section, informing about Prue Halliwell's Death and where and when the funeral will be held. The obituary reads: PRUE HALLIWELL… "Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:00AM.)

**Man: **Paige, you find that study yet? (Paige's boss, Mr. Cowan, emerges from his office and sees her reading the article. He goes up to her.) Paige, did you hear me? (Paige continues to keep her eye on Prue's obituary and grabs her jacket.)

**Paige:** Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go. (She begins to leave.)

**Man:** What do you mean go? Go where? Paige! Hey, Paige!

Prue looks up from the water towards patty. "Where is she going?"

"She is going to your funeral," said Patty with a sad smile as she ran her hands through her daughter's hair. "I am so sorry, honey. If I known this was going to happen, I would've try to stop from all this from happening."

"Mom, from what I learned," Prue said with a sad smile. "Everything happens for a reason, right? That's what you and Grams used to tell me when I was young, and now I know what the reason is."

"What is that?" Patty asked Prue with a tear in her eyes.

"To find Paige," Prue said as she once again looked at the water to see Piper and Leo leaving in a SUV. "To bring her back home, to her family, to her sisters where she belongs."

Patty couldn't say anything expect smile at her eldest daughter, she watched them all their life and Prue has always taken care of her sisters, always putting their needs before hers, making sure they never felt bad for not having their mother around. Patty couldn't be proud of her eldest daughter any more than she already is.

"Mom," Prue said as she looked into her mothers eyes.

"Yes honey?" Patty said, as she smiled at her daughter as her tears streaked by her cheeks.

"Can I go to my funeral." said Prue with tears in her crystal eyes and smiled when her mother nodded at her. "Andy" Prue said and at once Andy appeared beside her. "Can you come with me to my funeral?"

Andy was crushed at this question, he never expected to hear this or even come to this at all, He warned Leo about the prophecy and of course he did all the best he could but still it didn't stop the destiny from running its course which is ripping Prue away from the world of living. Andy nodded at Prue as they laced their hands together and disappeared in golden orbs.

Down in the earth Prue and Andy appear transparent and invisible to every one eyes as they watched Prue's funeral which was taking place. Prue turned and saw her coffin and she smiled because her sisters have gone through a trouble to get her a very beautiful ivory-colored coffin which sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers.

She couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time as she saw her family who are lost in their tears. Then the ceremony began with the priestess.

**Priestess:** That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles and once the candle has snuffed out Prue started to glow in golden light which was only noticed by Andy.

"What happened?" Prue asked Andy.

"They have set you free." said Andy looking at Prue with a little smile.

_**Continues………**_

_**Thanks for reading guys, so review this if you are reading please and let me know if its good or bad, thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for every one who reviewed my story, since you guys are the only thing that makes me wants to continue this story and I decided to update bit early than I intended. Now on with the story people…**

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_What happened?" Prue asked Andy._

"_They have set you free." said Andy looking at Prue with a little smile._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prue looked at her sisters, as they bid farewell to the mourners and in the line she saw her baby sister, struggling to make her mind up but some how Prue figured she would stay and she did. She approached Phoebe, as Prue and Andy glided towards them as they heard Phoebe and her baby sister Paige talk.

**Paige:** I'm so sorry for your loss.

**Phoebe:** Thank you. (Paige begins to leave.) How did you know Prue? From work?

**Paige:** No. Just… just from around, you know.

**Phoebe:** Have we met before?

**Paige:** No. I don't… I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences.

**Phoebe:** Thank you.

As Prue watched Phoebe shook hands with their youngest sister, Phoebe gasped and at once Prue know what's wrong, Phoebe is having a Premonition. As she came out of her Premonition she stumbled into the floor and at the same time Paige leaves as their rest of the family crowded around Phoebe. Prue turned around from her youngest sister to face her family when she heard Piper.

**Piper:** Are you all right?

**Phoebe:** I saw him... the demon that killed Prue.

**Leo:** Shax? What was he doing?

**Phoebe:** He was killing that girl.

(At this point Prue clutched Andy's hands tight as she looked at him with great fear.)

"Andy we have to do something," said Prue looking at the door where she last saw her sister. "The source knows, she is our sister and he is going to kill her too and without her powers, she would be defenseless."

(When Bounty Hunters 2 suddenly materializes on either side of Cole and immediately fire lightning bolts at him. Cole dives, just barely avoiding the bolts, which blow up the altar.)

**Leo:** Go. Go.

(Leo pulls Piper behind a pillar for safety. Victor looks on in disbelief. Cole rolls, comes up firing, vanquishing Bounty Hunter #2, but Bounty Hunter #3 appears. Before he can kill Cole, though, Phoebe runs up and knocks him to the ground with an expert martial arts move. She then hides behind a statue.)

**Piper:** Stop it. (Bounty Hunter #3 spins to fire at Phoebe, but Cole fires an energy ball at the Bounty Hunter, blowing him up in a shower of fiery sparks. Piper lets out an irritated, angry yell.) Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damn it! This is Prue's funeral, for God's sake! Can't we at least bury her in peace! Is that too much to ask!

(She knocks over a vase of flowers. She then storms out in tears.)

"We have to leave now," Andy said as he watched Piper yell at her family. Prue looked at Andy and then back at Piper who has stormed out in tears. It took all her will power to go with Andy and not to go running after Piper as Andy and Prue engulfed in golden Orbs.

(In Paradise)

Andy and Prue appeared near a white picket fence, as they looked in to mud baked hut with straw roof with wooden door. Near the hut were Oak tree and there way a pathway leading to the hut from the gate. And each side of the pathway was filled with flowers of different colors and kind. And there was also a big Oak tree leaning in, shading most of the ground near the hut.

"What are we doing here?" said Prue confused.

"We are here to see your Grams," said Andy leading Prue through the picket fence.

"Andy, I think you are mistaken," said Prue as they walked on. "I mean, I know Grams and she would not live in a house like this."

"Well Prue," said Andy knocking on the door. "In Paradise, only these kind of houses exist and besides I m dead longer than you to know, where your Grams live." The same moment the door was opened and out popped Grams with Patty.

"Mom, Grams," said Prue in disbelief.

"Honey, how was your funeral?" Grams asked as she led them inside.

"Well, that what I wanted to talk abou…." Said Prue who entered after Andy and her rest of her words died in her throat the moment she saw the inside of the hut.

Inside the hut, its nothing like outside, but completely different, it looked exactly the same as their Halliwell Manor, like a identical replica of the manor, and Prue and the rest of them are now standing in the Foyer.

"How in…" begun Prue questioning her surrounding as she looked around.

"Oh, you mean, it looks like the manor." said Patty as they went to living room. "Well honey, in Paradise every Witches and mortal that live here got their current homes looking like the house they once use to have in earth."

"That way, if be easier," said Grams picking up from Patty. "if a witch was summoned, she be summoned to her house and also to comfort them and make them feel like they are home not anywhere else."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Patty.

"Well, I saw Phoebe have Premonition," said Prue slowly since she doesn't want her mother to be scared. "And I heard that she saw….Paige getting attacked by Shax."

"What do you mean?" shouted Patty.

"Shax, the same demon that killed Me." said Prue and regretting for telling her since Patty eyes were bulging out their sockets.

"Oh no, mother this is terrible." said Patty to Grams.

"Calm down dear, we have seen," said Grams showing no signs of worries. "The girls save innocents with Phoebe Premonition tons of time before."

"Yes, Mother I know, but that was different." Patty quipped

"How?" said Grams.

"Because Prue was alive then." said Patty waving her arms at her eldest daughter. "But now the girls are not the charmed ones anymore, not the power of three, not until they join with their youngest sister."

"Yeah, Yeah, I see your point." said grams getting up and going upstairs.

"Okay, now we cleared that little information," said Prue looking from her mother to Grams as they climbed the stairs. "What are we going to do?" When they reached the last stairs to the second landing Grams disappeared in golden orbs.

_**Continues………**_

**_Thanks for reading guys, so review this if you are reading please and let me know if it's good or bad by a review, thanks._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for every one who reviewed my story, since you guys are the only thing that makes me wants to continue this story and sorry for the late Update, but hey enjoy this Chapter, since it is the LAST of Prudence Adventure for Now.**

_Previously on Charmed: _

"_Yeah, Yeah, I see your point." said grams getting up and going upstairs._

"_Okay, now we cleared that little information," said Prue looking from her mother to Grams as they climbed the stairs. "What are we going to do?" When they reached the last stairs to the second landing Grams disappeared in golden orbs._

"Where did she go?" Prue questioned her mother.

"I think I know." said Patty as they climbed up to the third attic but stopped in the middle. "Honey I have to go, it's your sisters they found out about their baby sister, and if I don't go now, they may not understand the need to help her."

"Wait a minute," Prue said looking at her. "How do you know this?" but before her question can be answered her mother disappeared in Swirling golden orbs.

"Can you hear it?" Andy said for the first time since they are inside.

"Hear what?" Prue asked him.

"The jingle in your head," said Andy looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Prue said as she concentrated on the jingles on her head.

"Well, listen what they are trying to say." said Andy as they climbed up to the attic. Andy continued after a look from Prue which clearly showed she is clueless. "Those are the voices, the jingles cannot be heard by Humans,it can only be heard bymagical creatures and us."

Prue looked at Andy if he has gone mad, then she realized, this dead stuff is really new to her and since he is dead for three years, maybe he knows what he is talking about. Prue thought as she concentrated on the jingles in her head as she begun to hear voices of Piper, her mother and Grams but the voices are clear at all, Prue felt like she is a transmitter to a radio company, as she pats her head sideways as the voices started to buzz.

"Ah, screw this." Prue said as she grabbed Andy's hand and disappeared in golden Orbs, and reappeared in front of the water fall, as Prue waved her hand thinking about her Family and at once the Attic showed up. But from what Attic looked like Prue assumed it must be night, but where she is standing the sun is still bright like early in the morning.

In the water they saw the whole family in the attic.

**Grams:** Yes.

**Leo:** Explains why the Elders didn't know about her. (He looks at the sisters.)

**Phoebe:** All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really… our sister?

**Patty:** Your baby sister.

**Grams:** Their baby half-sister.

**Patty:** But by my half, which makes her a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are here together by the Book. Just like before.

**Grams:** Charmed. Again.

**Cole:** And I thought my family was screwed up. (Piper gives Cole a look. Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him.)

**Cortez:** Well, I'll be damned.

"Oh my god," panicked Prue looking at Andy then at the water. "They are exposed again. Oh god this can't be happening." Prue was panicking so much she didn't notice what is going down on the earth.

"Prue, calm down," said Andy as he looked up from where he is sitting. Prue is pacing now muttering things to herself like a lunatic, Until Andy got up and grabbed her arms and made her look into the water to see what her sisters are doing.

**Grams:** Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him.

**Phoebe:** Uh, get rid of him?

**Grams:** Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay.

(She gestures to Phoebe.)

**Phoebe:** Oh. Uh. We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to… Timbuktu. (Cortez vanishes from the floor.) Whoa. It worked.

**Piper:** Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?

**Phoebe:** All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo.

**Cole:** Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him. (Cole shimmers out.)

**Piper:** Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much.

**Patty:** Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie.

**Piper:** Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days.

**Patty:** I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Prue, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you.

**Grams:** Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them. (Grams and Patty disappear. Piper, Phoebe, Leo head downstairs.)

Grams and Patty appear at once next to Prue as they look down at the scene taking place.

"Mom, for a minute I thought," said Prue looking at her mother with seriousness in her eyes. "We were exposed again."

"Well, not with your grandmother there, dear," said Patty as they looked down.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. Another P. Imagine that.

**Piper:** It's nice to meet you. (Piper shakes Paige's hand. A bright blue shines over the girls.) The same time Prue started to glow as white lights came out of her body and started to circleher like a tornado beforethey dissapeared downwards.

"Okay what was that?" Prue asked looked at her mother.

"The Power of three has been reconstituted," said Patty looking at her daughter. But Prue now has her eyes peeled to the water as her sister's chant.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell. Death takes you with this spell.

(Shax moans in pain as he explodes vanquished.)

**THE END……….. A Big THANK YOU for Every one who read my story and reviewed it, I have to say its been pleasure writing for you all, But I m planning a Sequel for this one, to see what Prue does later in her Afterlife. So if anyone wants me to do a Sequel let me know in your REVIEW. SO Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. **


End file.
